


Chocolate Box Of Chocolate Hearts

by lavendericecoffee



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Correspondence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash February, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Support, i think, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Angel's dad doesn't react well to her getting a tattoo. Thankfully, Gaige is here to help.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Kudos: 11





	Chocolate Box Of Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash feb everyone, enjoy the sapphics 💖💖
> 
> this is kinda experimental for me! Ive never written a texting fic before but I think it was pretty fun (tho editing was. hell.). also my first try at Gaigel!! but I love these girls so much and Ive had this idea for the longest time
> 
> listen, I dont know either Starship Troopers (tho I have seen the 3rd part and lemme say - if u like so bad its good movies ull have one hell of a time watching this) nor Transformers (thanks Lindsay Ellis for informing me who Starscream is) but I think Gaige would like both of these. hence her username. also I like to think that they chose each others usernames <3
> 
> title and lowkey the reference is from [Winnetka Bowling League's "CVS"](https://youtu.be/AnnoXzBVi-s) which always gave me massive Gaigel vibes

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:21pm) Hey, Gaige? Are you here?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:22pm) HELLOOOO, OFC IM HERE **  
**(7:22pm) WAZZUP GIRLLLL **  
**(7:22pm) lol sorry too much capslock

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:24pm) Wow, that was fast! **  
**(7:25pm) What are you up to?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:25pm) aaahhhh u knoowww **  
**(7:25pm) some more dt upgrade thingys **  
**(7:25pm) listenin to tunes **  
**(7:26pm) typical fr nite

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:26pm) Isn’t that your roomba? The one with knives strapped to it?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:27pm) yaaaaa **  
**(7:27pm) i think hell soon be able to walk!!!! **  
**(7:27pm) maybe **  
**(7:27pm) maaaybeee

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:28pm) That’s incredible!! I can’t wait to see him in action!!!

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:28pm) yeAAAAHH **  
**(7:29pm) i gotta show him 2 u next time **  
**(7:29pm) im legit taking so many pics aaaaa **  
**(7:29pm) + eatin bagels rn **  
**(7:30pm) hbu

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:33pm) Can we talk for a moment? Something happened and I need someone…

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:34pm) all ears bby lay it on me <3

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:34pm) Thanks… **  
**(7:36pm) Okay, first off thank you so much for helping me with the tattoo today. It meant a lot to me

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:37pm) np!!!! its a killer and u look amazing!!!!!!

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:38pm) Seriously, I love it too. You have a fantastic taste in this

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:38pm) <333 **  
**(7:38pm) nbd babe **  
**(7:38pm) i spent sooooo much time on these tat sites **  
**(7:39pm) for good bc u look so FINE

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:45pm) It’s just that… My dad wasn’t so happy. Well, he was really, _really_ angry with me. He said that I can’t make decisions like these without him knowing… But I am an adult, I can make decisions like these

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:45pm) OFC U CAN!!!!! **  
**(7:46pm) omg he is such a DICK I FCKIN HATE HIM

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:47pm) It’s not everything. **  
**(7:55pm) He started shouting and saying that I have to remove it. I told him that I don’t want to and I can do what I want with this. I couldn’t not defend myself here!! It only made him more angry and… He said that if I behaved better none of this wouldn’t happen and he wouldn’t need to do any of this. And then he just shouted more at me… I got so scared…

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:56pm) oh god angie,, **  
**(7:56pm) so proud of u standin up tho

**i could be ur angle  
** (7:59pm) I ran to my room as fast as I could and locked it. I’ve heard him bang on my door but I didn’t respond. I hope he thinks I’m asleep but I think he’s calling someone here. No idea who

**Starscream Troopers  
** (7:59pm) :( **  
**(8:00pm) how r u feelin rn??

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:08pm) I'm sorry... I just don’t think I wanna talk about it

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:09pm) oh angel,,, god he is such a massive ASSHOLE u dont deserve any of this

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:12pm) Is it weird that I feel like I had it coming? **  
**(8:15pm) I purposefully kept the tattoo a secret from him. When he said that I could behave better, I kinda felt like he’s right… Maybe, he deserved to get angry

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:15pm) ITS TERRIBLE **  
**(8:16pm) DONT EVER SAY THAT!!!!!!!! **  
**(8:16pm) i swear u don’t deserve ANY OF THIS  
(8:16pm) u are an adult n u can do whatever the hell u want  
(8:16pm) + “u could behave better”???? PLEASE as if HE knows how to do it  
(8:17pm) when he has literally the best and super sweetest daughter he could evr have  
(8:17pm) u shuld never doubt it  
(8:17pm) hes just actin like a dick cause he knows he cant control u anymore  
(8:17pm) HE HAD IT COMIN

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:18pm) Are you sure?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:18pm) I AM!!!!! **  
**(8:18pm) ur growing up n it makes him insecure **  
**(8:18pm) like **  
**(8:18pm) doubting whatevr bs he crammd into ur head **  
**(8:18pm) abt bein “polite” or wha **  
**(8:19pm) so he just gets angry 4 anything **  
**(8:19pm) but its so so unfair for u **  
**(8:19pm) + it makes u feel terrible when it never should **  
**(8:20pm) he deserves to feel like trash

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:21pm) Thank you… I don’t know, it’s so easy to think this when it’s all I ever hear from him. I just felt so guilty about everything, so I started thinking like this… I know it makes no sense

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:22pm) im so SO sorry this dick ever made u feel like this **  
**(8:22pm) cuz u never deserve bein treated like this **  
**(8:22pm) u deserve the world

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:23pm) Gaige, _this_ means the world to me… **  
**(8:24pm) I feel great with the tattoos though. They feel so much more confident and. I dunno, freeing? **  
**(8:24pm) And they’re so beautiful too

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:24pm) gurl ur just beautifkl **  
**(8:25pm) beatiguful **  
**(8:25pm) beaitofiliol; **  
**(8:25pm) ANGLE UR GORGEST **  
**(8:25pm) FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:26pm) Haha, don’t worry, I got it <3

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:26pm) <333 **  
**(8:26pm) ur piece of shit dad just dont get how betifKFYL U R **  
**(8:26pm) SHIT

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:27pm) No need to say anything more <3 **  
**(8:27pm) Hold up

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:27pm) ??

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:30pm) Oh god, he’s still punching **  
**(8:30pm) And shouting **  
**(8:31pm) I really really don’t wanna be here anymore but I don’t know where to go…

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:31pm) :( **  
**(8:32pm) how abt ur super cool gay uncles??

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:33pm) Uncle Tim and uncle Rhys are really busy with their company. Besides, they have a lot going on at home

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:33pm) thot they dont have any kids

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:33pm) They have like 10 cats, Gaige

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:33pm) daaaang **  
**(8:34pm) livin the best life lol **  
**(8:34pm) but that doesnt matter!!!! **  
**(8:34pm) they love u im sure theyll help u out

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:35pm) I don’t know… I don’t wanna be a nuisance…

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:35pm) ANGEL!!!!!!!! **  
**(8:36pm) DONT SAY THAT!!!!!!!! **  
**(8:36pm) the only thing ur garbage father did right was to give u ur name **  
**(8:36pm) cause ur literally an ANGEL **  
**(8:36pm) im serious ur the nicest sweetest most kind person ive ever met in my life **  
**(8:37pm) and the prettiest **  
**(8:37pm) anyone should want u in their lives **  
**(8:37pm) and if they dont then theyre out of THEIR MINDS

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:37pm) Oh, Gaige…

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:38pm) look maybe u wanna come by 2 my house?? **  
**(8:38pm) Ill ask my dad brb **  
**(8:38pm) he said yes

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:39pm) That was quick?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:39pm) yeA **  
**(8:39pm) i mean he loves when ur around **  
**(8:40pm) thinks ur a good influence on me

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:40pm) Aww <3 **  
**(8:40pm) I like your dad too, he’s always so nice to me. Please, tell him I really appreciate this

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:41pm) oh hell yea my dad s awesome **  
**(8:41pm) also will doooo ur gonna boost his ego sm lol **  
**(8:41pm) anyways **  
**(8:41pm) im gonna drive up to ur place **  
**(8:42pm) + take u to me for the night **  
**(8:42pm) so bring some pjs

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:42pm) Really?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:42pm) hell YEAH **  
**(8:43pm) GIRLS NIGHT

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:43pm) Girls night!!

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:43pm) im not lettin u stay home with that mofo **  
**(8:44pm) ur comin with me **  
**(8:44pm) my dad will make us cocoa **  
**(8:44pm) and in the morning well call ur uncles **  
**(8:44pm) i rly think they should kno **  
**(8:45pm) im not taking no 4 an answer btw

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:45pm) You mean it?

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:45pm) 100%

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:46pm) Gaige… Thank you so so much. For everything **  
**(8:51pm) You might always say that my name suits me but I will always tell you that you’re one of the most wonderful people I’ve met. Cause no one else is just so kind and true to themselves like you. You always fight for what’s right and… You taught me how to fight for myself. And that I will always hold dear **  
**(8:52pm) And you’re the greatest engineer alive. Figured you really wanted me to include this

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:52pm) TwT **  
**(8:52pm) angieeeEEE **  
**(8:53pm) this is what i mnea when i say ur a real angel **  
**(8:53pm) thank u sm babe,,

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:53pm) I promise I’ll get back to you on this **  
**(8:54pm) I can do the dishes when I’m at your place, I’m serious, of course

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:54pm) lmao my dad will love it **  
**(8:54pm) but dont sweat it **  
**(8:54pm) ull get through this **  
**(8:54pm) and ill help

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:55pm) <3

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:55pm) ok so  
(8:55pm) sneak out the window  
(8:55pm) then meet me @ the nearest cvs  
(8:55pm) like always **  
**(8:56pm) btw im stopping to get ur fav choco hearts

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:56pm) At this point, you’re spoiling me,,

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:56pm) oh cmonnnnNN  
(8:56pm) theyre just as sweet as u uwu **  
**(8:56pm) anyways **  
**(8:57pm) pack ur stuf!!!! **  
**(8:57pm) see u in 20 mins!!!!

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:57pm) I’ll be ready! **  
**(8:57pm) And wait, before u go!

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:57pm) yea??

**i could be ur angle  
** (8:58pm) I love you, Gaige <3

**Starscream Troopers  
** (8:58pm) love u too angel <333


End file.
